Les débuts des X Men
by MagnErik
Summary: Erik fait désormais de l'équipe de mutants formée par Charles. Ils se préparent à affronter Shaw. Cependant, Erik n'oublie pas la promesse qu'il s'est faite : tuer Shaw. Mais c'est sans savoir les nouveaux sentiments qu'il va développer envers Charles ...
1. Chapter 1

Juin 1962 :  
Deux mois ont passés depuis que Erik a rencontré Charles Xavier. Ils sont rapidement devenus des amis très proches malgré leurs points de vue divergents.  
« Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté de rester. » lui dit Charles.  
« Je n'aurais jamais voulu que des mutants soient recrutés par des humains. Je sais ce que l'on ressent dans ce cas-là … »  
Charles soupire en souriant.  
« Quand donc cesseras-tu d'avoir cette haine envers les humains ? Ils ne sont pas tous pareils. »  
« Pour l'instant ceux que j'ai rencontrés sont pareils … »  
« Même le fameux Franz ou la jolie Amelia ? »  
« Sors de ma tête, Charles … »  
« Désolé. L'habitude … » dit-il en riant.  
Erik rit doucement puis reprend son air sérieux.  
« Sérieusement, tu penses que les jeunes seront prêts à temps … »  
« Je l'espère … »  
Charles soupire et va dans la pièce voisine. Erik le suit.  
« Une partie d'échecs pour penser à autre chose ? »  
Charles sourit.  
« Volontiers. »  
Ils s'installent face à face et débutent une partie. Erik l'emporte.  
« Bien joué, mon ami. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
Erik sourit puis se lève en s'étirant. Charles le regarde, l'admirant. Erik le remarque et soupire.  
« Tu n'es pas le seul à me regarder de cette manière … »  
« Je sais … »  
Erik rit. Charles se lève et s'approche de lui. Erik a un mouvement de recul.  
« Oh là … Tu fais quoi Charles ? »  
« Je t'observe … Dans le moindre détail … »  
Erik soupire et repousse légèrement Charles.  
« Désolé. Mais pas intéressé … »  
Charles soupire puis regarde Erik avec un air désolé. Ce dernier soupire également.  
« Je suis asocial excuse-moi … »  
Charles revient face à lui.  
« Ne t'excuse pas voyons … »  
Erik ne tente pas de repousser Charles cette fois-ci.  
« _Bordel … Voilà que je tombe amoureux de cet homme si parfait … Trop parfait pour moi …_ »  
« _Je suis touché Erik …_ »  
Erik regarde Charles : il sourit et est à quelques centimètres de lui.  
« Charles … Je suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée … Je détruit tout ceux qui sont près de moi … »  
« Je prends le risque … »  
« Pas moi … »  
« Mais tais-toi donc … »  
Charles brise la dernière barrière entre Erik et lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier reste immobile, ne répondant pas au baiser. Charles se recule et le regarde.  
« Non. » dit Erik d'un ton sec.  
Charles est surpris par le ton froid de Erik.  
« Tu es en contradiction avec tes sentiments … »  
« Je l'ai toujours été … Le bonheur … L'amour … Ce n'est pas pour moi … »  
Erik baisse la tête en pleurant. Charles le force par télépathie à la relever et essuie ses larmes.  
« Ne dis pas ça Erik … »  
Erik se calme et regarde Charles.  
« Charles, tu es trop … parfait … Je suis mauvais pour toi … »  
« Je le sais. Mais je prends le risque t'ai-je dit … »  
« Charles, pourquoi moi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … »  
Erik fixe Charles, se perdant dans le bleu de ses yeux. Le télépathe l'embrasse de nouveau tendrement et cette fois-ci Erik y répond. Il approfondit le baiser en caressant sa nuque. Charles gémit puis stoppe le baiser légèrement essoufflé.  
« Tu n'avais pas à y répondre tu sais … »  
Erik ne dit rien et l'embrasse de nouveau, le prenant par la taille cette fois-ci. Charles, pris de court, répond au baiser.  
« Charles ? » demande la voix de Raven, la sœur de Charles.  
Elle voit les deux hommes s'embrasser passionnément dans le salon. Elle affiche un léger sourire.  
Erik lâche Charles et sourit tout en caressant sa joue.  
« Et bah il était temps ! » dit-elle.  
Charles sursaute et recule de Erik.  
« Raven … Tu es là depuis quand ? »  
« Quelques minutes … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger ! »  
Raven s'en va. Charles soupire. Erik vient l'enlacer par derrière par la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
« Ce fût rapide … Tu veux qu'on reprenne où on en était ? »  
Charles se retourne.  
« Volontiers … »  
Erik l'embrasse et Charles y répond. Leurs baisers deviennent plus fougueux et passionnés. Erik finit par pousser Charles sur le canapé et enlève sa chemise.  
« Erik … »  
Erik ne le laisse pas en dire plus et l'embrasse de nouveau passionnément. Charles gémit et commence à enlever la chemise de Erik. Erik grogne.  
« Charles … »  
Alors Charles voit : il voit les cicatrices sur le corps de Erik. Il les caresse du bout des doigts.  
« Que t'ont-ils faits .. ? »  
« Tu le sais … Tu l'as vu dans mon esprit .. »  
Charles regarde Erik défaire son pantalon, gémissant.  
« On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusque là tu sais .. ? »  
« Je sais .. Mais j'en ai envie … »  
Erik finit de déshabiller Charles. Il l'observe, l'admire.  
« Tu es si parfait Charles … Aucune marque … Aucune cicatrice … »  
Charles sourit et frissonne en sentant le contact magnétique des doigts de Erik sur sa peau. Il finit de le déshabiller.  
« Tu es sûr que tu le veux vraiment Erik .. ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça … »  
« Je suis sûr … »  
Charles sourit et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Erik.  
« Tu es tellement beau … »  
« Et toi donc … »  
Erik sourit et caresse le visage de Charles. Le télépathe sourit.  
« Alors dans ce cas … Vas-y … »  
Erik sourit toujours et prépare lentement Charles. Ce dernier gémit et se cambre sous l'effet du plaisir.  
« Dis … Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? »  
« Oui. J'étais étudiant je te rappelle … »  
« Avec un homme ? »  
Charles sourit à travers son brouillard de plaisir.  
« Non jamais. Tu es le premier … »  
Erik sourit. Il retire ses doigts de Charles et commence à le pénétrer doucement. La respiration de Charles se coupe pendant un moment avant de reprendre.  
« Ca va .. ? » s'assure Erik.  
« Oui-oui … Vas-y … »  
Erik continue, au son des gémissements de Charles. Il commence à faire des vas-viens lents, les yeux fermés.  
« Erik … Regarde .. moi .. »  
Erik ouvre les yeux et regarde Charles. Il lui sourit, tout en continuant ses mouvements.  
« Erik … »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« C'est … tellement bon … »  
Erik sourit, fier de son effet. Charles l'attire contre lui, réclamant des baisers et entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Erik. Ce dernier le mord dans le cou, continuant ses longs vas et viens.  
« Erik … ! »  
« Chut … »  
Erik couvre ses cris en l'embrassant, le privant pendant plusieurs minutes d'air. Après plusieurs minutes, Erik décide de masturber lentement Charles.  
« Oh Erik … Par tous les dieux … »  
« Je sais Charles … »  
Il accélère ses mouvements. Charles finit par jouir entre les doigts de Erik. Ce dernier sentant l'orgasme de Charles jouit à son tour en lui en grognant de satisfaction. Il se retire lentement de lui et roule sur le côté. Il encercle Charles de ses bras.  
« Erik … J'ai adoré … »  
« Moi aussi … »  
Ils se sourient puis s'endorment, blottis l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Juin 1962 :  
Le lendemain, Erik se réveille avec Charles dans ses bras. Il le regarde, le contemple tout en caressant ses cheveux doucement.  
« _Je pense que je suis enfin chanceux …_ »  
Charles sourit en entendant cette pensée. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et regarde Erik.  
« Coucou toi. »  
Erik lui sourit.  
« Bonjour. »  
Charles s'étire comme un chat avant de se reblottir dans les bras de Erik.  
« J'ai passé une belle nuit. Pas toi ? »  
« Si. Excellente même. » dit Erik avec un léger sourire.  
Charles sourit également.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Charles soupire, se lève, cherche ses habits afin de les enfiler. Erik fait de même avant que le télépathe n'ouvre la porte.  
« Raven, bonjour. »  
« Bonjour. Bien dormi j'imagine ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
« Très bien merci. »  
Erik grogne : Raven a gâché leur premier vrai réveil …  
« J'en connais un qui est de mauvaise humeur dès le matin … »  
« Raven, tu nous as … réveillés et dérangés … » dit Charles calmement.  
« Réveillé ok. Dérangé, je ne vois pas pourquoi … »  
Erik grogne encore une fois sous le regard exaspéré de Charles.  
« Raven, tu as tout gâché en fait … » dit Erik, d'un ton froid.  
Charles le fusille du regard.  
« Erik ! »  
« Quoi ? C'est vrai … »  
Charles soupire en se frottant les yeux. Raven arbore toujours son petit sourire narquois. Erik soupire et sort de la pièce, énervé.  
« Bravo Raven … Merci … »  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« Tu me l'as énervé … »  
« Il s'énerve pour un rien aussi … »  
Charles soupire et s'assoit dans le canapé, encore chauffé par leur présence.  
« Donc vous couchez ensemble maintenant ? »  
Charles ne répond pas, concentré.  
« D'accord c'est un oui … »  
Raven s'en va.

Erik va dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Il se remémore tous les événements de la nuit dans sa mémoire et se surprend à sourire.  
« _Sacré télépathe …_ »  
« _Le meilleur et l'unique …_ »  
Erik se retourne et voit Charles, les mains dans les poches un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ta sœur t'a lâché ? »  
« On peut dire ça … Mais elle reviendra à la charge … Alors, s'il te plaît, ignore-la … »  
Erik soupire puis acquiesce. Charles se rapproche de lui.  
« Merci. » dit-il en souriant.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement. Erik y répond, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
« Hum … Charles ? »  
Charles se recule de Erik.  
« Hank. Oui ? »  
« Les autres se demandent quand les entraînements commencent … »  
« Hum. Cet après-midi, Hank. »  
« D'accord. Merci. »  
Hank s'éloigne. Erik observe au loin, énervé d'avoir été encore interrompu.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik ne répond pas mais Charles sent ses clés de voiture sortir de sa poche.  
« Erik, s'il te plaît … »  
Erik sent Charles se rapprocher de lui. Il soupire et calme ses pouvoirs.  
« Autant ne pas continuer … Si c'est pour être interrompu … »  
« C'est ça qui te dérange tant ? »  
« Oui … »  
Erik baisse la tête. Charles se met à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. Dis-toi que dès que nous aurons arrêté Shaw, on pourra être tranquille … Ensemble tous les deux … »  
Erik regarde Charles : il ne sait pas …  
« Charles … Je ne vais pas stopper Shaw … Je vais le tuer … »  
« … Je sais … »  
« Et je ne resterais pas … Tu le sais … »  
« … Je garde espoir que tu resteras … »  
« C'est stupide de ta part, Charles. » dit Erik d'un ton froid.  
Charles se recule, piqué au vif.  
« La nuit dernière n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ? »  
« … Je n'ai pas dit ça … »  
« Non mais tu les sous-entend … »  
« Non … »  
« Je suis télépathe … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Alors Erik ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? »

« Je suis juste une personne que tu peux te taper dès que l'envie te prend ? »  
« Non … »  
Erik sent les larmes monter : il est en train de perdre Charles …  
« Ou alors tu me prends pour un naïf ? »  
« Non plus … »  
« J'attends alors .. Dis-moi … »  
Erik regarde Charles, les yeux remplis de larmes : il a les bras croisés avec un air sérieux et froid.  
« Charles … »  
« Arrêtes de pleurer. Cela n'aura aucun effet sur moi. »  
Erik fond en larmes.  
« Autant que je partes maintenant … »  
« Vas-y. Va-t'en. De toute façon, tu veux partir depuis le début … »  
Erik tremble, pleure sous le regard impassible de Charles.  
« Je … »  
« Tu ? »  
« Tu n'es pas rien pour moi … »

« Tu représentes plus que tu ne le crois … »  
« Prouve-le moi … »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Comment veux-tu que je te le prouves .. ? »  
« Comme tu veux mais débrouille-toi … »  
Erik s'approche de Charles et l'embrasse tendrement, respectueusement. Charles y répond. Puis Erik se recule.  
« Je … »  
« Tu ? »  
« _Je t'aime …_ »  
Erik baisse la tête. Charles le force à la relever.  
« Dis-le … A voix haute … »  
« Je t'aime Charles … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Moi aussi Erik. »  
« Mais … Je ne veux pas te faire du mal … »  
« Alors reste … Quoiqu'il arrive, reste avec moi … »  
« Si je tue Shaw, voudras-tu encore de moi .. ? »  
« Evidemmment … Je sais que tu as cette pensée, cette envie depuis tes 14 ans … Je ne peux rien contre … »  
« Tu es télépathe … »  
« Je te respecte Erik … Jamais je n'utiliserais mes pouvoirs sur toi … »  
« Tu me l'assures ? »  
« Je te le promets … »  
« Pourquoi tu veux de moi et me garder ? »  
Charles soupire puis réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :  
« Parce que je t'aime et je ne comptes pas te laisser partir … »  
Erik regarde Charles droit dans les yeux.  
« Et ? »  
« Tu es mon âme sœur Erik. » 


	3. Chapter 3

Août 1962 :  
« Tu es mon âme sœur Erik. »  
Erik est resté immobile pendant un moment, fixant Charles tous les jours, sans savoir comment réagir.  
Il le rejoint dans le salon. Charles relève la tête en sentant Erik arriver.  
« Je suis l'âme sœur de personne, Charles … Je suis trop mauvais. Et lorsque tu t'en rendras compte … Tu diras le contraire … »  
« Jamais. Jamais Erik, je te le jure .. »  
« Tu dis ça maintenant mais dans le futur que diras-tu ? Lorsque je t'aurais blessé de quelconque manière … »  
« Erik, je te pardonnerais tout … Absolument tout … »  
Sur ce, Charles prend la main de Erik, tentant de le détendre, de l'apaiser.  
« Tu es si calme et moi si instable … »  
« Je vais t'aider à apaiser ton esprit … Comme je le peux … »  
Erik veut y croire aux belles paroles de Charles. Mais il sait que c'est impossible.  
« Mon esprit est trop … torturé … découpé … confus … »  
« Erik, je n'abandonnerais pas … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Que vas en penser ta sœur ? »  
« Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je me suis déjà bien occupé d'elle étant plus jeune .. »  
Erik regarde les jeunes mutants s'amuser dans le parc.  
« Et eux ? »  
« Erik, je ne suis pas encore professeur titulaire … »  
« Mais tu ne vas pas les laisser de côté … »  
« Ils sont importants certes, mais tu l'es plus à mes yeux … »  
Erik regarde Charles surpris par sa réponse.  
« Je suis si important à tes yeux ? »  
« Tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois … »  
Erik soupire et reporte son attention sur l'horizon.  
« Tu peux te tromper aussi … Les sentiments c'est piégeur … »  
« Je ne me trompe jamais Erik … »  
Erik ne répond pas. Il entend Charles soupirer avant de s'éloigner, vaincu.

L'après-midi, Erik regarde Charles entraîner les jeunes mutants. Il écoute les divers conseils tout en se demandant ce que Charles pourrait lui demander de faire.  
« Erik, c'est à ton tour. Tu viens ? »  
Erik rejoint Charles.  
« Tu vois la parabole ? Essaie de le réorienter vers nous … »  
Erik regarde Charles puis la parabole. Il essaie, en vain.  
« C'est trop grand Charles … »  
« Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème, Erik. Tu m'autorises à entrer dans ton esprit ? »  
Erik lui accorde. Charles plonge dans les souvenirs d'Erik, se préservant de toute la souffrance liée à certains. Il atteint un souvenir bien particulier et le fait remonter dans sa mémoire active. Erik laisse une larme lui échapper puis Charles sort de son esprit.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait .. ? »  
« J'ai atteint la partie la plus sereine de ton système mémoriel … »  
Erik le regarde. Charles essuie la larme qui lui a échappée également.  
« Tu sais, j'ai vu dans ton esprit autre chose que la souffrance et la colère … »  
« Qu'as-tu vu ? »  
« Du bon. Il y a du bon en toi Erik, c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et quand ce sera le cas et que tu comprendras la pleine puissance de tes capacités, tu possèderas un pouvoir que personne ne pourra surpasser … Pas même moi … »  
« Je le suis déjà puissant … »  
« Shaw n'a fait qu'éveiller le pouvoir qui sommeille en toi. Son développement ne dépend que de toi. »  
« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »  
« Pour que tu comprennes que jusqu'à présent, la colère et la souffrance t'ont juste permis d'arriver à tes fins en mettant en danger ta vie et celle des autres … »  
Erik soupire puis regarde la parabole.  
« Comment veuilles-tu que j'y parvienne sans ? »  
« Il faut que tu trouves le juste équilibre entre la fureur et le calme total … Il est quelque part dans ton esprit. Et quand tu le trouveras, tout te sera possible. Sans avoir besoin d'être en colère … »  
Erik regarde Charles un moment, assimilant ses explications.  
« _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rencontré plus tôt .. ?_ »  
« Je me suis posé la même question, crois-moi … »  
Erik se reconcentre sur la parabole et parvient à la faire bouger. Charles le regarde faire, légèrement admiratif et silencieux.  
« _Je n'ai jamais rencontré un mutant aussi puissant que lui … Je ferais tout pour qu'il trouve la paix dans son esprit …_ »  
Erik lâche prise et repose ses mains sur la rambarde. Il sourit à Charles.  
« Bien joué, Erik. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
« Merci. »  
Erik se tourne vers lui, s'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Charles sourit contre ses lèvres et répond au baiser. Moïra arrive et les surprend : elle reste silencieuse ne voulant pas les interrompre, par respect.  
Charles se recule d'Erik et caresse tendrement sa joue. Ce dernier sourit.  
« Charles ? »  
Charles se tourne.  
« Oui Moira ? »  
« Le président va faire son discours … Cela pourrait vous intéresser … »  
Charles et Erik rentrent. Le président annonce qu'il compte mettre tout en place pour préparer l'offensive.  
« Shaw est avec les Russes … » dit Erik.  
« Il fera sûrement tout pour provoquer la guerre … » commente Charles.  
Erik et Charles se regardent. Puis Erik sort de la pièce suivi de Charles.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erik ? »  
« Plus on reste ici, plus il prend l'avantage … »  
« Je sais. Mais l'équipe n'est pas prête … »  
Erik soupire.  
« On ne sera jamais vraiment prêt Charles … »  
« Erik, Shaw s'attend à ce que tu viennes le chercher … »  
« Justement … »  
« Ce serait du suicide … »  
Erik soupire. Charles caresse tendrement sa joue.  
« Je ne veux pas te perdre Erik … »  
« Charles, on se connait seulement depuis quelques mois … »  
« Même. Je sais que je tiens à toi … »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir à l'aveugle encore une fois … »  
« Tu peux avoir mieux que moi … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Peut-être … Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi .. »  
Erik regarde Charles, les yeux brillants se remplissant de larmes. Charles le prend dans ses bras et frotte son dos.  
« Je serais toujours là … Je te le promets Erik. Tu mérites que quelqu'un prenne réellement soin de toi. »  
Erik pleure dans les bras de Charles, se serrant le plus contre lui. Charles caresse ses cheveux tendrement, se tenant éloigné de la souffrance des ondes que lui envoient l'esprit de Erik.  
« Je suis capable de contenir ta rage et ta souffrance. Alors si je peux t'aider à trouver la paix, je le ferais … » 


	4. Chapter 4

Août 1962

Erik reste un moment dans les bras de Charles. Raven les rejoint.  
« Bon les amoureux … Si on continuait sérieusement les entraînements ? »  
Erik repousse Charles et s'en va, les larmes aux yeux. Le télépathe fusille sa sœur du regard.  
« Bah quoi .. ? »  
« Il ne va pas bien. IL a besoin de moi Raven … »  
« Comment suis-je censée le savoir ? »  
Charles soupire.

Erik est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se jette sur son lit, laissant sa rage s'exprimer. Il ne se préoccupe pas des objets métalliques flottant autour de lui.  
« _Le bonheur n'est pas pour moi … Je ne suis que rage et souffrance …_ »  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Dégagez … » dit-il.  
Charles entre timidement dans la pièce.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Dégage Charles. Va t'occuper de tes élèves … »  
« C'est ce que je fais … »  
Charles s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et caresse les cheveux de Erik.  
« Je te l'ai dit, Erik. Tu mérites toute mon attention. »  
« Non … Je ne mérites rien … »  
« Ne dis pas ça, voyons. »  
« C'est la vérité. Je ne suis que rage, souffrance et désir de vengeance … »  
« Certes, mais je peux t'aider à devenir un homme meilleur … »  
« Je le suis déjà. Je suis mutant … »  
« Je ne parle pas de ça, Erik. »  
Erik redresse la tête et vient s'asseoir à côté de Charles.  
« Toute ma vie, je n'ai connu que la misère … La peine et la douleur … »  
« Je sais, Erik. »  
« Comment, toi Charles Xavier, vas-tu faire pour changer cela ? »  
« Je t'aime. »  
Erik regarde Charles, intensément.  
« Moi aussi … Mais tous les gens que j'aime … s'attirent des ennuis à cause de moi … »  
« Noté. » dit Charles en souriant.  
« Charles, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère … »  
« Je sais bien. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser tomber, vois-tu ? »  
« Tu es borné, ma parole ! »  
« Disons que j'ai une volonté de fer et un espoir sans faille. »  
Erik sourit : cet homme est incroyable.  
« Tu es incroyable Charles … »  
« Je sais. Et toi, tu devrais être moins tendu je pense … »  
« Tes élèves t'attendent, Charles. »  
« Ils attendront … »  
Charles embrasse Erik tendrement et l'entraîne sur le lit.  
« Tu n'es pas possible … »  
« Avoue que tu apprécies … »  
« Cela ne me déplaît pas en effet … »  
Erik verrouille la porte avec ses pouvoirs et s'attaque au déboutonnage de la chemise de Charles.  
« Impressionnant … » commente Charles.  
Erik ne répond pas et se contente de caresser le torse de Charles. Le télépathe frissonne sous les caresses et vient le mordiller dans le cou.  
« Charles … »  
Erik caresse le bas du dos de Charles en gémissant d'anticipation.  
« Tu en as très envie on dirait ? » questionne Charles avec un léger sourire.  
Charles passe doucement ses mains sous le haut de Erik avant de lui enlever.  
« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ? »  
« Non je ne crois pas … »  
Charles sourit, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Erik. Erik sourit et s'attaque à la ceinture de Charles.  
« Oh Erik … »  
Erik affiche un air satisfait et termine de déshabiller Charles. Charles gémit et termine à son tour de déshabiller Erik. Le télépathe ramène la couverture sur eux deux, pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid.  
« Charles … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Oui Erik ? »  
« Ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin … »  
Charles rit légèrement et prépare lentement et respectueusement Erik. Ce dernier gémit en fermant les yeux. Charles le regarde : il le trouve tellement désirable ..  
« Prêt, Erik .. ? »  
« Oui … Vas-y … »  
Charles se met en position et pénètre Erik lentement. Ce dernier gémit et s'accroche aux draps au-dessus de lui.  
« Bordel Charles … »  
Charles sourit et s'appuie sur ses avant-bras pour continuer plus intensément. Erik gémit à chaque coup que Charles lui donne.  
« C'est .. ce que .. tu appelles … t'occuper .. de tes .. élèves .. ? » dit Erik, la respiration saccadée.  
« Exactement … »  
Charles commence à faire de longs vas-et-viens en Erik, le contemplant. Ce dernier, le visage en sueur et la respiration erratique, gémit de plus en plus fort sous les assauts de Charles.  
« OH bordel Charles .. ! »  
Le télépathe sourit et admire son « ami » prendre du plaisir, gémissant et les yeux se fermant de temps en temps.  
« Tu es .. si .. désirable Erik … »  
« Continue .. »  
Charles sourit et continue ses mouvements tout en venant l'embrasser de temps à autre dans le cou. Erik se cambre légèrement, tout en poussant des petits cris que Charles étouffe en l'embrassant fougueusement. Après plusieurs minutes, Erik jouit en poussant un grognement rauque. Charles le regarde, relevant une de ses mèches recouvertes de sueur. Il caresse sa joue tout en continuant ses assauts de plus en plus violents. Erik gémit, tremblant secoué par son récent orgasme. Le télépathe jouit à son tour en Erik et se laisse retomber sur lui, essoufflé et transpirant.  
Erik passe sa main dans les cheveux de Charles, le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier se retire de lui, en gémissant, et le regarde les yeux embués de larmes de plaisir.  
« Erik … »  
« C'était … intense Charles … »  
« Je confirme … »  
Charles frissonne puis attrape de quoi les essuyer tous les deux.  
« Je pense .. que je vais avoir .. du mal à m'en passer … »  
« Je le crois aussi … »  
Ils restent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Erik regarde Charles : il le trouve tellement beau.  
« Tu es beau Charles … »  
« Merci Erik … Tu es magnifique toi … »  
« Pas plus que tes beaux yeux bleus … »  
Charles rit doucement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Erik. Ce dernier sourit et garde son télépathe contre lui.  
« _Je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter de t'aimer un jour … Tu fais partie de moi désormais …_ »  
Il voit Charles sourire : il a entendu les pensées de son compagnon.  
« _Ce n'était pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de toi … Mais c'est arrivé … Et je ne regrettes rien …_ »  
Charles soupire d'aise. Erik sourit et caresse ses cheveux. Il a cette dernière pensée avant de s'endormir à son tour :  
« _Je t'aime Charlie …_ » 


	5. Chapter 5

Septembre 1962 :  
Erik commence à perdre patience : il voit de plus en plus les actions de Shaw prendre effet.  
« Je te l'ai dit Charles … Plus on attend ici, plus il a l'avantage. »  
« L'équipe n'est pas prête … Alex n'arrive pas encore à maîtriser son pouvoir et Sean ne sait pas l'utiliser correctement … »  
Erik soupire, grogne. Charles essaie de tempérer sa colère mais parfois cela prend des dimensions inconcevables …

_Hier …  
_Erik fait les cent pas dans le salon devant la cheminée. Charles est assis dans un fauteuil, pensif.  
« Erik, je suis sûr qu'après notre intervention, les humains nous verront comme une aide nécessaire … »  
« Ou alors ils nous combattront … »  
« Pas nécessairement, Erik. »  
« Charles, tu sais très bien tout comme moi que nous sommes la nouvelle espèce qui est en train d'apparaître. Au fil des années futures, nous deviendrons de plus en plus nombreux. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils iront contre leur extinction ? »  
« C'est une voie envisageable en effet. Mais si nous risquons nos vies pour eux, nous pourrions leur montrer une meilleure voie … »  
« Tu préfèrerais tous les voir comme Moïra n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Et toi ? Tu les vois tous comme Shaw ? Erik, nous nous devons être meilleur qu'eux … »  
« Nous le sommes déjà, Charles. »  
« Dans ce cas, si on stoppe Shaw, une cohabitation entre humains et mutants sera possible .. »  
« Mais sais-tu qu'entre Shaw et nous, ils ne feront pas la différence … »  
« Erik, je t'en prie. Crois-moi, si on arrête Shaw, ils nous seront reconnaissants … »  
« Sauf que je ne prévois pas de stopper Shaw, Charles. Je vais le tuer. Tu as toujours su pourquoi je suis resté … »  
« Erik, écoute-moi bien attentivement … Tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix .. »  
« La paix n'a jamais été une option pour moi … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Erik, je veux vraiment t'aider. Mais si de ton côté tu ne fais aucun effort … »  
« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en fait, Charles … C'est toi qui est assez naïf pour croire cela … »  
Charles se lève, à bout.  
« Oui, je suis naïf. Je l'ai toujours été. Toi, tu n'es qu'un simple idiot qui veut foncer droit dans le tas tête baissée. »  
Erik reste bouche bée avant de serrer les poings légèrement touché par les propos de Charles.  
« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Charles ! »  
Charles refuse de revenir sur ses mots. Erik attaque alors Charles avec le tisonnier de la cheminée. Ce dernier se baisse, l'évitant de justesse.  
« Tu vois ? Tu serais capable de tuer tes proches toi-même ! »  
« Qui t'a dit que nous étions proches ? »  
Charles reçoit cette phrase comme une gifle.  
« Enfin je pensais que … »  
« Tu pensais quoi Charles ? »  
« Rien, laisse tomber … Discuter sentiments avec toi c'est peine perdue .. Tu es insensible … Tu reste le monstre que Shaw a fait de toi … Tu refuses de changer .. »  
« Je suis un monstre, Charles. Il va falloir t'y faire. »  
Charles craque : c'en est trop. Il fond en larmes et sort de la pièce. Erik le regarde partir, le regard froid et dur.

_Aujourd'hui …  
_Depuis ce jour, Erik et Charles ne se parlent juste pour se mettre d'accord sur les agissements.  
Le soir venu, ils vont chacun dans leur chambre : Erik tourmenté par ses rêves et Charles en larmes.  
Parfois, Raven rejoint son frère de cœur.  
« Charles, tu t'attendais à quoi avec Erik ? »  
« J'y ai vraiment cru, Raven … »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Non rien. C'est ridicule … »  
« Non dis-moi … »  
« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait finir ensemble Erik et moi … »  
Charles fond en larmes, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Raven le regarde désolée.  
« Erik est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Tu es télépathe tu devrais le savoir … »  
« Justement … C'est juste qu'il a oublié … Je pensais pouvoir lui rappeler … »  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire cela .. ? »  
« Raven … »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Je suis tombé amoureux de Erik au premier regard … »  
Raven reste sous le choc.  
« Oh Charles … Je ne savais pas … »  
« Ma naïveté et moi, on a encore pris un beau coup dans la figure … »  
« Et lui ? Tu sais s'il t'aime ? »  
« Il me l'a dit une fois … Mais j'en doute qu'il m'aime réellement … »  
Raven soupire. Alex et Sean arrivent en courant.  
« Charles ! Charles ! »  
Charles se redresse et essuie ses larmes.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Bah … » commence Sean.  
« C'est Erik … » complète Alex.  
« Il a fait quoi encore ? »  
« Bah viens voir ! » dit Sean.  
Charles se lève et les suit.  
« On voulait juste lui poser une question … » commence Sean.  
« Et on l'a retrouvé comme ça … » dit Alex.  
Charles entre dans la chambre de Erik. Ce dernier est allongé sur son lit. Des objets en métal flottent autour de lui formant un champ magnétique autour du lit. Le principal concerné est endormi, transpirant.  
Charles s'approche doucement du lit, entre dans le champ et s'assoit sur le lit.  
« Erik ? »  
Pas de réponse. Charles met ses doigts sur la tempe de Erik et plonge dans son esprit. 

_Erik a 15 ans. Il est dans sa cellule. Un homme vient le chercher et l'allonge de force sur la table d'expérience. Shaw approche avec un scalpel. Il lui fait une profonde entaille dans le bras. Erik hurle de douleur, se débat mais Shaw continue de le marquer.  
« Tu sais pourquoi je te fais ça Erik ? N'est-ce pas ? »  
Erik répond par la négative. Alors Shaw lui fait une entaille sur son torse. Erik hurle de douleur et gémit les larmes aux yeux.  
Charles n'est que le témoin de la scène … Témoin invisible … _

« Erik … C'est passé … »  
Charles sort de son esprit et pose sa main sur son front afin de l'apaiser. Erik se calme et tous les objets se reposent au sol. Alex et Sean restent figés puis s'en vont. Raven les suit.  
Erik ouvre les yeux faiblement.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Oui c'est moi. »  
Alors Erik fond en larmes. Charles soupire puis vient s'allonger à côté de lui. Il prend l'allemand dans ses bras, en le berçant.  
« Tout va bien Erik … Chut, je suis là … »  
Erik pleure encore un peu avant de s'endormir, blotti dans les bras de Charles. Le télépathe regarde son « ami » dormir paisiblement un moment puis s'endort à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Septembre 1962 :  
Erik se réveille dans les bras de Charles qui caresse tendrement ses cheveux.  
« Salut toi. »  
« Bonjour … Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit .. ? »  
« Bonne question … » dit Charles avec un air ironique.  
Erik soupire, exaspéré par le sarcasme de Charles.  
« La vérité sinon ? »  
« Tu as fait … un mauvais rêve hier. Lié à l'un de tes nombreux souvenirs douloureux. »  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport … »  
« Je suis venu. C'était la pagaille, le manège des objets métalliques autour de ton lit. »  
« Abrège … »  
« Je t'ai réveillé puis apaisé. Ensuite, tu as fondu en larmes. Je me suis donc allongé à côté de toi, t'ai pris dans mes bras et tu t'es endormi, blotti contre moi. »  
Erik se défait de l'étreinte de Charles.  
« J'étais faible … »  
« Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne crois pas que cela ait changé quelque chose entre nous. »  
Charles se lève et sort de la chambre. Erik regarde le télépathe partir en soupirant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Charles arrive enfin à trouver une solution pour Alex.  
« Merci Charles ! Enfin, je peux utiliser mon pouvoir convenablement sans tuer quelqu'un involontairement … »  
« Exactement. » dit Charles en souriant.  
Hank sourit également.  
« Je suis ravi que le dispositif d'absorption d'énergie fonctionne. »  
« Hank, toutes tes inventions fonctionnent jusqu'à présent. » lui fait remarquer Charles.  
Hank sourit, se sentant complimenté.  
« Merci Charles. »  
Charles lui sourit puis va s'occuper de Sean. Hank le regarde partir en souriant.  
« Alors, le petit génie, on a un petit faible pour Charles ? » dit Alex, avec un sourire narquois.  
« Non. Je l'admire juste. »  
« Mmm … Fais gaffe, y'a Magneto dans les parages ! »  
Alex s'en va en souriant, laissant Hank seul dans le bunker.

Erik regarde la parabole. Raven le rejoint.  
« Salut ! » dit-elle.  
« Salut … »  
« Ouh là … Dure nuit ? »  
« Plus ou moins … »  
« Mon frère n'est pas venu t'apaiser ? »  
« Non. Il était occupé à autre chose hier soir … »  
Erik tremble puis efface cette pensée … La pensée de savoir que Charles a passé la nuit avec Moïra …  
« Jaloux ? »  
« Non. Je m'en fiche de ce que fait Charles et avec qui il passe ses nuits. »  
« Tu es beaucoup plus irritable dis donc … »  
« Raven, si tu veux me faire chier, va voir quelqu'un d'autre okay ? »  
« Calme-toi non mais oh ! Je te parle simplement. »  
« Ouais bah je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Dégage. »  
Raven est touchée : personne ne lui a parlé comme ça. Elle prend l'apparence d'un homme allemand assez costaud.  
« Tu veux peut-être que je sois cet homme qui hante tes nuits ? »  
Erik soupire et regarde la nouvelle apparence de Raven.  
« Raven … Arrêtes ça … »  
« Alors, on a peur Erik ? »  
« Raven … Stop … »  
Raven s'approche de Erik et caresse sa joue. Ce dernier serre les poings.  
« STOP ! »  
Raven est violemment repoussée en arrière. Elle se relève ayant repris son apparence.  
« Mais t'es malade comme type ! »  
« Je … t'ai .. gentiment … demandé … d'arrêter .. ! »  
« Cet homme est mort en plus non ? »  
« Oui et alors ? »  
Raven hausse les épaules. Erik baisse la tête, laissant quelques larmes lui échapper.  
« Bon … Je vais te laisser déprimer tout seul hein ? »  
« C'est ça casse-toi loin de moi … »  
Raven soupire puis s'en va. Erik pleure de rage, de tristesse et de douleur.  
« _Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que cet homme représente pour moi … Personne ne le peut …_ »  
« _Si … Moi._ »  
Erik relève la tête et voit Charles les mains dans les poches.  
« Ah ouais ? »  
« C'est indescriptible ce qu'il t'a fait … T'enlever ton innocence à un si jeune âge … de la pire manière qui soit … »  
Erik rebaisse la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux .. ? »  
« Pourquoi tu nous repousse Erik ? »  
« Je te l'ai dit dès le début … Je n'ai besoin de personne … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Tu as raison. Ma question était stupide. Tu es libre de partir Erik. Mais saches que dès que tu quittes cet endroit, tu n'es plus considéré comme l'un des nôtres … »  
Charles retourne à l'intérieur. Erik le regarde partir, soupire puis fond de nouveau en larmes.  
« _Il doit … savoir … comprendre …_ »  
Erik vient à l'intérieur, cherchant Charles.  
« Charles ? »  
Il fait toutes les pièces. Il croise Raven qui arbore un léger sourire.  
« Raven, désolé pour toute à l'heure, mais tu saurais où est ton frère ? »  
« Dans le salon. »  
« Merci ! »  
Erik s'en va sans entendre l'avertissement de Raven sur le fait que Charles n'est peut-être pas tout seul.  
« Charles je … »  
Erik se coupe net devant la scène qui s'offre à lui : Moïra et Charles qui s'embrassent tendrement. Charles lâche Moïra sentant l'esprit de Erik dans la pièce.  
« On continuera notre discussion plus tard, ma chère. »  
« Volontiers. »  
Moïra embrasse Charles sur la joue puis s'en va, adressant un sourire à Erik.  
« Oui Erik ? Tu voulais me parler ? »  
« Je … je … »  
Erik n'arrive plus à trouver les mots : il sent son cœur se décomposer en miettes.  
« Rien … Ce n'est pas important … »  
« Hum … »  
« Désolé de … Bref … Salut ! »  
Erik part en courant sous le regarde perdu de Charles.  
« Erik ! »  
Erik ne se stoppe pas : il veut fuir. Partir loin d'ici … Loin de Charles …  
Raven se met devant lui, le stoppant.  
« Erik. »  
« Raven … Je … Laisse-moi partir … »  
« Quoi ? Tu as vu Charles et Moïra s'embrasser et cela te met dans cet état ? »  
Erik craque et fond en larmes : il se sent faible, impuissant.  
Raven ne comprend pas.  
« Erik … »  
Erik se reprend et essuie ses larmes avant de regarder Raven droit dans les yeux.  
« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a .. ? »  
« Je l'aime Raven. J'aime Charles depuis qu'il m'a sorti de l'eau. » 


	7. Chapter 7

Septembre 1962 :  
Raven reste figée devant Erik.  
« Tu l'aimes .. ? »  
« Oui .. C'est stupide je sais .. »  
« Non cela ne l'est pas .. Il t'aime aussi tu sais ? »  
« Ne me fais pas croire ça Raven … »  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique avec Moïra .. »  
« … Raven, je veux partir. »  
« Tu es sûr .. ? Charles va être abattu … »  
« Il sera bien mieux sans moi à ses côtés … »  
« Si tu le dis … Ravi de t'avoir connu dans ce cas … »  
« De même … »  
Erik s'en va. Raven le regarde partir puis va voir son frère l'informer de la situation.

« Erik est parti, Charles. »  
Charles est en pleine discussion avec Moïra lorsque Raven annonce cela.  
« C'était sûrement ça qu'il voulait me dire toute à l'heure … » dit Charles en soupirant.  
« Non. C'était autre chose. Moïra, vous pouvez nous laisser ? »  
Moïra soupire puis s'en va.  
« Je t'écoute Raven … »  
« Erik voulait t'avouer ses sentiments … »  
Charles reste immobile, figé.  
« Charles, je sais que je t'ai dit que Erik était incapable d'aimer mais … Je me suis trompée je crois .. »  
« Pourquoi il est parti .. ? »  
« Il t'a vu embrasser Moïra … Il a alors cru que tu ne l'aimais plus … »  
« Non … »  
« Quoi non ? Tu l'as bien embrassée ! »  
« C'est elle qui m'a embrassé … Je ne voulais pas Raven … »  
« Oh punaise … Bah Erik a cru que … »  
« Bordel … »  
« Ouais je suis d'accord … »  
Charles se prend la tête entre les mains.  
« Tu sais où il est parti ? »  
« Sûrement retrouver Shaw … Pour maintenant, nous devons attendre Cuba … »  
« Non … Il … Non Raven ! »  
« Wow, Charles, calme-toi … »  
« Il faut le retrouver ! Shaw s'attend à ce qu'il vienne .. »  
« On le retrouve comment ? »  
« Cerebro … »  
« Charles, je ne pense pas que Hank veuille que cela serve à ce but … »  
Charles n'écoute pas Raven. Hank accepte la demande de Charles et ils y vont. Charles localise Erik près de Cuba.

Erik attend le moment où Shaw se pointera.  
« _Erik … Je suis désolé mais tu as mal compris ce qui s'est passé …_ »  
Erik sursaute, regarde autour de lui s'attendant voir Charles avec son regard si bleu.  
« _Charles ? Où es-tu ?_ »  
« _Là où tu devrais être … Au manoir …_ »  
Erik comprend : le Cerebro.  
« _Désolé Charles … Je suis parti comme tu me l'as conseillé …_ »  
« _J'ignorais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi .. Ton esprit est si confus …_ »  
« _Qui te l'a dit .. ?_ »  
« _Raven …_ »  
« _Je … Bah tu sais maintenant …_ »  
« _Oui je sais. Reviens avec nous … Reviens … avec moi …_ »  
« _… Je suis tout sauf une bonne personne … Je suis un monstre …_ »  
« _Erik … Je t'aime .. Reviens …_ »  
Erik est coupé en deux : revenir vers Charles ou accomplir sa mission ?  
« _Je t'en conjure Erik … Reviens …_ »  
Il sent la tristesse de Charles dans ces mots … La tristesse et la douleur …  
Erik s'est promis ne jamais faire souffrir Charles.  
« _Je reviens, Charles …_ »  
Erik décolle en direction du manoir.

Charles déconnecte du Cerebo avec un soupir de soulagement.  
« Il revient. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
Raven sourit ainsi que Hank.

Erik arrive au manoir. Charles l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Puis instinctivement, Erik s'approche de Charles et l'embrasse. Le télépathe répond joyeusement au baiser et enlace Erik par la nuque.  
« Tu m'as manqué tu sais … ? »  
« Toi aussi … »  
Charles sourit et embrasse de nouveau Erik. Ce dernier enlace Charles par la taille et profite du baiser les yeux fermés.  
« Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer de ça non plus … » commente Charles.  
Erik sourit et prend Charles dans ses bras contre lui. Charles sourit et ferme les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de Erik.  
« Dis-moi, Erik, ton cœur … Il bat pour qui .. ? »  
Erik sourit et embrasse Charles dans les cheveux.  
« Pour toi … Charlie … »  
Charles sourit : il est aux anges.  
« Cela ressemble étrangement à des retrouvailles amoureuses tout ça dis donc ! » dit Raven en les rejoignant.  
Erik serre doucement Charles contre lui. Le télépathe garde un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Trop mignon au passage ! » dit Alex en arrivant.  
Erik soupire gardant son sourire. Charles rit doucement. Alex et Raven s'en vont.  
« Je t'aime Erik. »  
« Mich auch, mein Liebling. » répond Erik.  
Charles comprend à travers la barrière de la langue et rougit légèrement.  
« Touché on dirait ? »  
« Jamais personne ne m'a dit ça … »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui … Et jamais personne ne m'a parlé en allemand … »  
« Et cela te plaît ? »  
« Ja. »  
Erik sourit. Puis il lâche Charles.  
« L'équipe est fin prête ? »  
« Oui. Alex maîtrise son pouvoir à la perfection. Sean également. Hank a confiance en la bête qui sommeille en lui. Raven s'accepte telle comme elle est. Et toi, tu as trouvé le point d'équilibre entre la rage et le calme total. » résume Charles avec un léger sourire de fierté.  
« Beau travail, professeur. » dit Erik en riant légèrement.  
« Merci, merci … » répond Charles amusé.  
« Sérieusement, tu fais un bon professeur Charles … »  
« Merci Er.. Hum … »  
« Tu ne sais plus comment je m'appelle ? » dit Erik faussement choqué.  
Charles rit.  
« Si je sais. Mais je préfère dire … »  
« Dire quoi ? »  
« Ah ah … »  
« Allez Charles … Dis ! »  
Charles rit face à l'impatience de Erik.  
« Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz … »  
Erik rougit, souriant légèrement.  
« Parle-moi autant que tu veux en allemand Charles … »  
« Pervers va … »  
« Hum … Tu crois ? » dit Erik en riant.  
Ils rejoignent les autres à l'intérieur en rigolant.


	8. Chapter 8

Octobre 1962 :  
Erik, Charles ainsi que le reste de leur équipe se rendent à Cuba.  
« Il faut donc localiser Shaw et l'arrêter. »  
« Mais pour l'arrêter si il est sous l'eau .. Il faut soulever le sous-marin ? » demande Alex.  
« Erik s'en charge. » répond Charles.  
Erik acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.  
« Alors .. Ouh là .. Cela ne sent pas bon là-dessous … »  
La flotte américaine et la flotte russe avancent dangereusement en direction de la ligne d'embargo.  
« S'ils traversent cette ligne, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale … »  
« Sauf si ce n'est pas nous qui tirons … » remarque Charles.  
Charles plonge dans l'esprit de l'un des soldats russes puis l'oblige à envoyer un missile en direction de leur propre flotte.  
« Charles, préviens la prochaine fois. »  
« Pardon Hank. »  
« Je ne vois rien aux radars. Il doit être sous l'eau. Et bien évidemment, on n'a pas de sonar … »  
Sean saisit sa chance : il sera le sonar de l'équipe. Il plonge puis envoie des ondes ultrasonores afin de localiser Shaw.  
« Erik ? Tu es prêt ? »  
« On va voir écoute ! »  
Erik descend sur la tige reliant la roue au jet et tente d'attirer le sous-marin. Charles le regarde faire confiant.  
« _N'oublie pas … Le point médiant entre la rage et le calme total …_ »  
Erik se concentre et parvient à soulever hors de l'eau le sous-marin. Les autres à bord regardent Erik faire impressionnés.  
Riptide, l'un des acolytes de Shaw, provoque une tornade déstabilisant Erik ainsi que le jet.  
« Attention ! Ca va secouer un peu … » prévient Hank.  
Hank tente de faire un atterrissage maîtrisé mais la force de la tornade est telle que cela s'avère compliqué.  
« Erik ! Prends ma main ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik prend la main de Charles et remonte dans le jet. Le crash est inévitable : Erik s'attire à la paroi du jet gardant sous lui Charles pour le protéger. Une fois le choc passé, il se laisse retomber au sol, Charles arrivant sur lui.  
« Tu es formidable, Erik … »  
« Tu en doutais ? »  
Charles sourit et regarde Erik.  
« Bon, les amoureux ! » rappelle à l'ordre Raven.  
Charles se relève ainsi que Erik. Ils suivent les autres. L'équipe de Shaw sort du sous-marin.  
« Erik … Tu vas à l'intérieur et tu essaies de trouver ce qui bloque ma télépathie. Comme ça, je pourrais bloquer Shaw. »  
Erik acquiesce et arrache une partie du sous-marin. Il avance à l'intérieur guidé par la pensée par Charles.

L'équipe de Charles affronte l'équipe de Shaw mettant en pratique ce qu'ils ont appris à l'entraînement. Charles les regarde faire de temps à autre tout en maintenant le contact avec Erik. Raven défend l'entrée et Moïra reste dans le jet avec Charles.  
« _Charles … Shaw n'est pas là !_ »  
« _Si ! Il doit forcément être là ! Cherche encore !_ »

Erik commence à s'énerver : il est si proche du but …  
Une porte s'ouvre et Shaw est à l'intérieur de la pièce. Erik s'avance.  
« Erik … Dis-moi, pourquoi les avoir rejoints ? »  
« Eux, ils m'aident vraiment … »  
Erik s'attaque à Shaw mais il se fait repousser contre le mur brisant le verre le recouvrant. Charles parvient à voir Shaw : il le fait savoir à Erik.  
« Tu es certes puissant mais tu n'as fait que gratter la surface … »  
Erik balance plusieurs débris à Shaw mais ce dernier le repousse toujours.  
« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans les camps … C'est injustifiable .. Rejoins-moi et j'achèverais ton apprentissage … »  
« Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant … »  
« C'est ça Erik … »  
« Tu es mon créateur … »  
Erik soulève un câble et le dirige en direction du casque de Shaw.  
« Mais tu as tué ma mère … »  
Erik retire le casque de Shaw avec le câble.  
« _Il est à toi Charles !_ »

Charles plonge dans l'esprit de Shaw et le bloque.  
« _Erik, ramène-le ici maintenant. Il est hors d'état de nuire …_ »  
Erik repousse les barres le maintenant immobile contre une des parois et observe Shaw.  
« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Mais je le ferais sans toi. »  
Erik sort sa pièce.  
« Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais compter jusque trois et déplacer cette pièce … »  
« _Erik .. Non … Ne sois pas comme lui …_ »  
Erik se fige en entendant cela : il n'est pas cet homme. Jamais …  
« _Tu vaux mieux que lui Erik._ »  
« Tu as de la chance. De la chance que je ne sois pas toi … »  
Erik soulève Shaw et le sort du sous-marin. Il laisse retomber son corps contrôlé par Charles sur la plage.  
« Merci Erik. » dit Charles.  
« Charles ! La flotte américaine et la flotte russe vont nous tirer dessus … J'ai perdu le contact .. »  
Charles et Erik s'avancent tous les deux et observent les bateaux les visant.  
« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Charles .. ? »  
Charles n'y croit pas : les humains sont-ils aussi bêtes à ce point ?  
Les missiles sont lancés et Erik les stoppent dans le ciel.  
« Erik, laisse retomber ces missiles. C'est le moment de leur prouver que nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux … »  
Erik tourne les missiles en direction des bateaux.  
« Erik ! Sur ces bateaux, il y a des gens biens, innocents. Ils ne font que suivre les ordres ! »  
« J'ai été à la merci des gens qui suivaient les ordres ... »  
Il regarde Charles avec un air froid.  
« Plus jamais … »  
Erik envoie les missiles en direction des bateaux. Charles se jette sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Les deux se battent. Les autres s'approchent.  
« N'approchez pas ! » hurle Erik en les repoussant.  
Charles tente de stopper Erik.  
« Charles ça suffit ! Ne m'obliges à te faire du mal ! »  
Charles lutte encore puis Erik finit par lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Charles retombe inconscient sur le sable. Erik se relève et reprend le contrôle sur les missiles.  
Moïra vient à la charge et lui tire dessus. Erik dévie toutes les balles mais .. Une balle unique traverse la colonne vertébrale de Charles qui venait de se relever. Erik voit son compagnon s'effondrer au sol sous l'impact de la balle. Il se précipite vers lui et le retient par le dos avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il retire la balle de son corps mais Erik sait au fond que le mal est fait.  
« Je t'ai prévenu Charles … Ils ne veulent pas de nous … »  
« Erik … »  
« Je te veux à mes côtés Charles. Tous les deux de base nous sommes comme des frères. Imagine nous tous ensemble frères et sœurs mutants nous protégeant les uns et les autres. Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose. »  
Charles laisse couler quelques larmes avant de dire :  
« Je regrette mon ami mais tu as tort … » 


	9. Chapter 9

Octobre 1962 :  
Erik regarde Charles, tristement. Puis il fait signe aux autres d'approcher avant de se relever. Moïra s'accroupit près de lui, lui disant qu'elle est tellement désolée.  
« Je sais Moïra … »  
Raven approche et tient Charles par le dos.  
« Tu savais que cela allait se finir comme ça .. ? »  
« Non ... »  
Charles regarde Erik, rassembler les acolytes de Shaw pour sa Confrérie.  
« Raven … Rejoins-le .. »  
« Je sais. C'est ce que je vais faire … »  
Elle regarde Moïra.  
« Prenez soin de lui .. »  
Raven rejoint Erik et les autres. Cependant, ce dernier hésite. Moïra se relève comme contrôlée et va dans le jet. Charles ferme les yeux laissant des larmes couler. Erik se rapproche de lui.  
« Je suis désolé Charles … »  
« Tu n'y peux rien … C'est moi qui ai échoué avec toi … »  
« Non. C'est moi qui n'ai pas suivi tes conseils … »  
Erik s'accroupit et embrasse Charles tendrement. Ce dernier l'enlace par la nuque répondant au baiser avec tendresse et passion. Puis Charles stoppe le baiser, sentant quelque chose d'anormal.  
« Erik .. » dit-il en pleurant.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charles ? »  
« Mes jambes … » continue Charles les larmes aux yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? »  
« Erik … Je ne les sens plus … »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« Je ne sens plus mes jambes … »  
Erik soulève Charles doucement. Ce dernier gémit légèrement. Hank le regarde avec un air fâché.  
« Repose-le. Il ne veut plus te suivre ! »  
« Hank … » dit Charles.  
Erik décolle avec Charles dans les bras.  
« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »  
« … Là où tu devrais être … »  
Charles comprend : Erik se sent responsable de son état.  
« Erik … Ce n'est pas de ta faute … »  
Erik pleure puis atterrit près du manoir dans le parc environnant la propriété. Il voit au loin les autres atterrir avec le jet.  
« Charles … Je … Je veux être à te côtés … »  
« Je sais mon amour … »  
Il avance vers le manoir, Charles dans ses bras accroché à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber. Raven vient vers eux.  
« Erik … »  
« J'abandonne la Confrérie … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Charles a besoin de moi. »  
Charles sourit.  
« Attends, et ceux qui voulaient te suivre ? »  
« Ils sont libres de partir … »  
Azazel et cie entendent la phrase de Erik.  
« Tu te dégonfles comme ça toi ? Pour ton mec ? »  
« Ouais … »  
« Pfff … »  
« Désolé pour toi mais je ne suis pas Shaw … »  
Erik tient toujours Charles fermement contre lui. Ce dernier s'est assoupi se sentant en sécurité et aimé.  
« Je le vois bien … »  
« Tu ne veux pas venir nous aider à libérer Emma au moins ? » demande Riptide.  
Erik soupire : il regarde son amant endormi dans ses bras.  
« Non je regrettes … »  
« Sans toi, elle restera enfermée … »  
Erik soupire : il va déposer Charles dans son lit et part avec les autres libérer Emma.

Charles se réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit avec ses jambes qui sont paralysées.  
« Hank ? »  
Hank est assis sur une chaise en train de lire un livre.  
« Charles. Tu es réveillé. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
« Où est Erik ? »  
« Parti libérer Emma avec les autres. Il devrait revenir bientôt .. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Hank, il ne reviendra pas … » dit Raven l'air triste.  
Charles reste figé.  
« Comment ça .. ? »  
« Il .. Il est parti Charles. Il ne reviendra plus … »  
« … Quoi .. ? »  
« Il t'a quitté … Il fait sa Confrérie … Moi je reste … »  
« Non … Erik … Non vous mentez … »  
« Non Charles … »  
« Je dois sûrement rêver … »  
« Non Charles. Erik est parti. Fini. »  
« Non ! Il va revenir ! »  
Charles craque et fond en larmes.  
« Il … va .. revenir … je le sais … »  
« Charles … » commence Raven.  
« Non Raven … Erik va … revenir … »  
« Sois raisonnable … »  
« Pourquoi bordel ?! »  
Raven sursaute.  
« Pourquoi il m'a abandonné hein ? »  
« Je … je ne sais pas Charles … »  
« Pourquoi tu es là hein ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ? »  
« Charles je … »  
Raven fond en larmes à son tour.  
« Je … je suis .. Je suis restée pour toi .. »  
« Erik … il va revenir … »  
« Charles, non. »  
« Si … »  
Charles pleure.  
« Il reviendra .. Il m'aime .. Il … »  
« Emma .. » dit Hank.  
« Non … »  
« Charles il .. »  
« Erik … »  
Raven et Hank sont impuissants face au malheur de Charles.  
« Erik … »  
« Charles … Il n'est plus là … »  
« Erik … »

Erik est quelque part aux Etats-Unis avec sa Confrérie nouvellement formée.  
« Pourquoi avoir abandonné Xavier ? » demande Emma.  
« Raven s'en occupera … »  
« Tu vas contre tes sentiments, Erik … »  
« C'est toujours ce que j'ai fait … »  
« Xavier t'aurait offert une meilleure vie … »  
« Emma. Ma décision est prise. Je l'abandonne. »  
« Erik, pourquoi rejettes-tu la vérité ? Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu es incapable de le voir paralytique n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Emma … Sors de ma tête … »  
« Tu es si prévisible pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit … »  
« Certes. Mais Xavier et moi … Cela appartient au passé … »  
« Comme tu voudras, Erik … »  
« Par contre, je préfère un autre nom … »  
« Lequel ? »  
« Je préfère … Magneto. » 


End file.
